mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Fantasy I Mafia
| image = File:Ff1.gif | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Lionheart87 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 29.09.2010 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1) Hirkala 2) NickFleming 3) Framm18 4) slick 5) Molly Mae 6) Onetruth (Limey) 7) yuiop 8) Clozo 9) LJayden (riranor) 10) golfjunkie 11) Merkal 12) Marquessa 13) Fox 14) Glycereine (Izzy) | first = Merkal | last = 1) Hirkala 3) Framm18 5) Molly Mae | mvp = - | awards = - }} Final Fantasy I Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Lionheart based on Final Fantasy series of fantasy and science-fantasy games. It began on September 29th, 2010 and ended in a Baddie win in N4 (October 14th, 2010). Game Mechanics Rules *Tie vote - no lynch Role Description Goodies: Secret Abilitie(s) WINCON: Wipe out the baddies *'Arylon'- A dancer In Cornelia- Wows people with her melodical rhythm can stun 1 character each night (Block) *'Bahamut' - King of the Dragons-Can change one persons role randomly each night, except his own. (Block, Save, Redirect, Spy, Vote Alteration) *'Cid' - Master Engineer- Can use his structural knowledge to Block one person each night *'Light Warrior-Fighter' - A master of multiple fighting styles, can RID Kill every odd night, can save every even night *'Light Warrior-Mage' -Can cast an alteration spell to alter one character’s action at night, or change one character’s vote during the day. (Redirect) *'Light Warrior-Priest' - Can cast an All-knowing spell on one target to find their role. (Spy) *'Underhill'- A caravan master who bottles and sells fairies- Can grant one player to send a pm via fairy to another player of their choice. One way message! *'Queen Jane'-Ruler of Cornelia-Can make one’s vote count for 0x, 1x, 2x *'Princess Sara'- Jane’s Daughter- Can use her beauty to daze an attacker, thus saving her target. Baddies: Night Kill, BTSC, Secret Ability WINCON: outnumber the goodies (If Princess Sara is RID’ed she will be captured not killed.) *'Astos'-Dark Elf, who steals Matoya’s Crystal to be able to see, can steal a role each night, steal will be by dice roll. *'Garland'-Evil Knight that has an alliance with the four fiends-Can RID Kill every night *'The Four Fiends'-Kary (Fire), The Kraken (Water), Lich (Earth), and Tiamat (Wind), can surround and influence one character- block or redirect each night, can alter one vote during day Indies: Aid the Light Warriors! BTSC, Secret Abilitie(s) WINCON: Light Warrior(s) be last standing Goodies, Lukahn must outlive Garland and Bahamut *'The Circle of Sages'-Alliance of Sages that aid the Light Warriors in their Endeavors-can allow a known light warrior to act twice in one night *'Lukahn'- Leader of the Circle of Sages-can spy one target on odd nights, redirect on even nights. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Baddies * Hirkala - Garland *Framm18 - Four Fiends *Molly - Astos MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster # Hirkala - Garland #NickFleming - Circle of Sages - RID Killed N2 by Baddies #Framm18 - Four Fiends #Slick - Light Warrior Fighter - Killed N4 by Baddies #Molly - Astos #Onetruth - Underhill - Killed N2 by Baddies #yuiop - Queen Jayne #Clozo - Light Warrior Mage - Lynched D3 #LJayden - Cid - Lynched D2 #golfjunkie - Bahamut - Killed N3 by Indies #Merkal - Princess Sara - Lynched D1 #Marquessa - Lukahn - Killed N4 by Baddies #Fox - Light Warrior Priest - Killed N3 by Baddies #Glycereine - Arylon Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 5